Chaos Theory
by greensally
Summary: Vincent is in a race against time to cure himself of a disease that will make him lose control and destroy the world, while trying to cure another whose been infected by an evil twisted scientist, VXL VXY slight SLIGHT CXT no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

This is just one of these stories that come to you at 3 in the morning, whicth it did, so I hope you enjoy and for once its one of my own ideas yay!!

Disclaimer: Nah don't own it... yet MWHAHAHA!!!

Expect spelling mistakes.

All through the streets of Midgar was silence, it was the dead of night and not one soul dared to walk in the cold dark streets.

Suddenly a lone man appered at the top of the street, his crimson cape flapping in the wind seemed to be the only noise that excisted in the city, he continued down the middle of the street, the gold claw on his left hand illuminated everytime he walked under a street light, he stood outside the old mako warehouse in the slums, he looked up revealing dark red eyes from under his black hair.

He seemed to be waiting for something outside the warehouse, he had been told that it was here and he was more than happy to exterminate it. He never took his eyes of the structure, watching for the slightest movement, his patince weared off when a red light exploded inside the warehouse, as soon as it had started the light vanished, the man calmly walked upto the door and with one swift kick from his gold capped boots the door slammed to the ground.

The figure then drew out a large gun and looked up the stairway to spot any movement, deciding that the cost was clear he began climbing the stairs.

He stopped on the second floor straining his ears to pick up the slightest noise, suddenly he dropped his gun, a familar and horrible pain was suddenly emerging from deep within him, he gasped, this was the last thing he needed.

He took deep breaths as he clutched his head, he squnited his eyes, grinding his teeth together in a desperate attempt to not scream incase his position was found out, but the pain only sharpened as it spread to the rest of his body, he was now to his knees groaning, he heard laughing from up above him, he groaned again, part pain part annoyence as the person cloaked in darkness laughed, "So this is what every demon and monster crawling around in Midgar is afraid of? The great and powerful Vincent Valentine?" he said, Vincent glared at him still kneeling on the ground clutching his head.

"And to think, I thought I would have to fight my way out of here tonight" he said, half laughing, Vincent winced as he stood up picking his gun up as he went, "Yeh your right, you won't be fighting your way out, your never going to leave" he said shooting into the darkness, the shadowed figure jumped onto the rafter beside the one he had been on, he laughed again, whitch was'nt helping Vincents headache.

"Just give into the pain, it'll be easier on you" he said, Vincent rolled his eyes, "Do you not think I've heard that before?" he asked, taking a small orb of materia from his pocket unoticed by the person above.

The man crawled along the rafters silently like a cat, only his mako green eyes gleaming as he passed the window, Vincent watched him, still aiming at him as he moved, the man knew it.

"Why does it have to be like this Vincent? Do'nt you want to be like us? If you would just give into the pain you could be the most powerful of us, I mean you were the original..."

"I know, as I said I've heard this before and frankly I'm getting tired of it" he said throwing the orb to the ground, as it smashed on impact the room illuminated with a strong white light, the man on the rafter screeched in pain, he shielded his eyes as he fell from the rafters crashing onto crates when he fell, the dust settled as Vincent walked over, squinting from the nearly unbearable light, he raised his gun and aimed for the debrie.

The figure slowly sat up coughing revaling himself, he was'nt human, he was a monster, he had long sharp fangs, his face and hair was stained in blood, instead of hands he had long sharp claws, his nails were black and seemed to have bits of flesh and fur sticking out of them, his clothes were mere rags and had one red leathery wing, the other was torn off from a different encounter, but most disturbing was the numerous scars that ran up his arms and the long jagged one that ran down his cheek.

He snarled as Vincent walked over, "He'll find you, you know he will, its only a matter of ti-"

The man was cut off when Vincent stamped his boot onto his neck, Vincents face remained expressionless as he stared down, He pointed his gun down at the monsters head, "Well I can't wait" he said and fired two shots, the beast shuddered and then fell limp, "Bastard..." muttered Vincent, he blew the smoke that was still coming from his gun and walked out of the warehouse.

But as he reached the bottom the pain struck again, this time with a vengance, he cried out in pain as the intense heat spread through out his body, the cries grew louder, reaching every corner of the large building, as he knelt down on his back two bulges emerged, the same place where the demon had his wings, "No...stop..." he growled gritting his teeth focusing on trying to tame the pain, trying to make it dissaper, he could'nt let it get the best of him.

The bulges dissapered and so did the pain, he took deep breaths as he stood up, the fits were getting worser and more often.

He knew he was only stalling it, it was just a matter of time before he finally turned, Vincent Valentine the great renegade would finally turn into the very thing he had been trying to stop for 5 years and it was all because of one man, "Hojo, the bastard.." he muttered as he looked up the body of the beast he had just exterminated, he picked up his gun and walked out of the warehouse, he continued down the street until he finally turned the corner and dissapered from view..

The greasy black haired man walked through the lab with his hands behind his back, he had a wide grin on his face and he hummed tunelessly as he stopped and stood over a man strapped to a table, the man was unconcious and shirtless, only wearing pants, he groaned as he turned his head revealing black splotches on his neck, the scienctist frowned, this was taking to long the blackness should have long spread by now, he looked over at the other scientist who was scribbling down something over at a large desk on the other side of the room, the man looked up and joined the other scientist who was roughly excamined the mans neck, making the man groan even louder, "He is'nt the one we're looking for" the man said adjusting his glasses, "Its taking too long, he should have made better progress by now" he said slightly annoyed, the other scientist looked at him, "What do you want us to do with him" the man grunted, the other man frowned, "Get rid of him" he said immeadiatly losing interest in his experiment and walked over to the competers on the other side of the lab, the competer screen reflecting off his glasses as he entered numerous passwords into the competer, finally he clicked into the files he wanted, the old SOLDIER files, he scrolled down through endless names until he came to the name 'Alex Simons' he looked back at the man on the table and then to the screen, he deleted the name and waited as the next profile popped up, the other scientist looked at the with him, "So whos next Hojo?" he asked, Hojo grinned as a name and picture came up on the screen, "Cloud Strife, currently living in Midgar" he said reading what was on the screen, he grinned "Can you get him for me please?" Hojo said, more than an order than a favour he nodded and got onto a cell phone and started talking as he left the room, Hojo looked once more at the screen and soon followed the other scientist out of the room.

OOOOOoooooooooHHHHHhhhhhh!!! Whats going to happen next? hmmmm...

So thats it first chapter over I hoped it turned out ok, half of it I wrote on the spot but Im happy with it.

Please review, no flames though if you did'nt like it then theres over 18000 other stories here Im sure you'll find one you like.

Anyway chappie two soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I got reviews!!! and just to let you know another Vincent Clawhands chapter is near completion!!!!!!!!!

Anyways chapter two here it is

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it

Spelling errors.. expect them.

Clouds' eyes shot opened as he lay in his bed in his apartment, he sat up and as he did he was hit with most awful headache he had ever had, he groaned loudly, he had know idea what he done the night before to deserve a headache like this. His head suddenly shot up, what did he do last night? His memory was completly blank and it was'nt from the headache, Cloud was starting to get slightly worried, why could'nt he remember?

He slowly made his way to the bathroom, he sighed and looked in the mirror, nearly falling back when he saw his reflection, he slowly walked back upto the mirror, touching his face to make sure it was him, his bright blue eyes were now replaced with murky blue-green ones and his hair was grimy with sweat and dirt, he had horrible bags under eyes, it looked like he had'nt slept in days, he turned his head wincing as he did, his eyes widened, all down his neck and chest his skin was totally black, he immeadiatly turned the tap on and desperatly tried to wash the substance off, it would'nt, he stood back and looked at his chest, it had spread down to his belly button, 'what is this?' he asked himself as he stormed out of the bathroom, annoyed at himself that he could'nt remember an event that caused him to look like this.

He walked into the living room and above the tv were five bullet holes, he scanned the room for anything else out of place, his phone was on the floor, he walked over and slowly picked up and put it back in the holder, he notcied his answering machine had twenty messages, he raised his eyebrow, defintitly more than normal, his SOLDIER instincts slowly kicked in, slowly he made his way around the dimly lit apartment, bracing himself for someone to jump out at him.All through the apartment, lamps and chairs had been knocked over and more bullet holes in the kitchen, there definitly had been a struggle, but he did'nt know who caused it.

Cloud rubbed the back of his head, the headache had simmered down but that did'nt mean it was'nt still throbbing. He had to get out, he walked back into his room and quickly changed, putting on his old turtle neck covering up the strange blackness on his neck, it did'nt look to noticeable.

He grabbed his keys to his fenrir and slammed the door behind him, as he walked out of the building he saw a man wearing sunglasses stare at him up from the newspaper he was reading, Cloud looked back at him, he had covered up his skin the best he could, could the man tell?

He quickly walked on, the man waited until Cloud had turned the corner and flipped open a cell someone was already on the line, "Yeh hes awake" he muttered in a low tone, even though was no one around, someone said something back to him and he pressed the red button and shoved the phone back in his pocket, he folded his newspaper and walked down the street.

Cloud turned the corner and saw his motorcycle parked in the same spot he could remember parking it, at least whoever wrecked his apartment did'nt take his motorbike, he turned the keys and the engine roared making Cloud groan again, he would'nt be able to listen to that while he had his headache, he swicthed it off and sighed, looked like he would have to walk.

He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and kept his head down as he walked through the streets, he found himself walking towards the seventh heaven bar, he walked up the steps and opened the doors, the bell ringing as he entered. He looked around the dark bar, it would'nt be open until later the barstools were still up on the counter and the floors were still drying from being washed only minutes ago.

"Tifa!" he called out, waiting for a reply no-one answered, "Teef!!" he called out again this time louder, he looked across to the stairs to see Denzel jumping down, the boys eyes widened when he saw him.

"Cloud! Its you!! Its really you!" he shouted happily running over and wrapped his arms around his waist, Cloud looked down at him puzzeled, sure Denzel got excited when he came over but it was like he had'nt seen him in years.

Denzel stood back and his smile strecthed from ear to ear, "Wait until Tifa comes down, she was so worried about you!!" he said running back up the stairs to get her, "Hey what do you mean worried about me?" he shouted but Denzel dissapered at the top of the stairs, not hearing Cloud.

He heard footsteps storming down the stairs and it was Tifa, she had tears streaming down her face as she ran towards Cloud nearly knocking him over as she hugged him, "Cloud!! Oh God I was so worried about you!!" she said, Cloud winced as she hugged him, his neck was burning, he gently took her arms from around his neck.

"Tifa what are you talking about" he asked totally bewildered, Tifa only looked at him, "Cloud you've been missing for two weeks" she said, Cloud stared at her in disbelief, "But.. I was'nt missing, I've just woken up in my apartment and...". Tifa shook her head "Cloud look at the paper" she said taking the newspaper from the counter and handing it to him, the date was the 24th, but the newspaper he had in his apartment was from the 10th, she was right, he had been missing, he fell onto a stool not taking his eyes off the newspaper, "I don't remember..." he said looking up at her, "...anything" he whispered, Tifa sat down beside him, "Your serious are'nt you?" she said, he nodded miserably he looked at her, "What happened when you thought I was.. missing" he said hoping something she described would help his memory, "Well... at first I thought you were out when I called you the first couple of times, but three days without a single phone call, it got me worried" she said, Cloud nodded, ' That would explain the messages ' he thought as Tifa carried on, "I went to your apartment and the door was open, I walked in and your apartment was destroyed, there was bullet holes and everything, I called the police and they searched the place, they found nothing, we did'nt know if you were kidnapped or worse" she said, Cloud stared at her, How could this happen and he did'nt have the faintest recollection of any of it.

He stood up and went for the door, she looked up, "Where are you going?" she asked, Cloud did'nt look at her, "Home" he muttered, Tifa stood up, "No way are you going back there in the state that its in, you'll stay here" she said, Cloud paused and closed the door, he was glad she wanted him to stay, he did'nt really want to be alone right now he nodded, she smiled, "If you can't remember, then I'll try to help you the best I can and get you a shower" she said, nodding towards his hair and face, with a small smile.

That night Cloud slept in the spare room of Tifas house, he groaned as he was in the middle of a nightmare. He could hear bullet shots all around him before he was lying on his back with a bright light shining down on him, he tried to shout but theres was nothing but silence, something was holding him down, a burning sensation came on him, he felt like he was being consumed by flames, taking his last breaths before he woke up.

He gasped, his eyes darting widly around the room, seeing where he was he collasped back down on the bed, the sheets soaked with sweat, he sighed, the head ache was back, he sneaked into the bathroom and turned on the light, he braced himself before looking in the mirror again, it had spread, the blackness was now down his left arm stopping at his knuckles, how was he supposed to explain it to Tifa if he did'nt even know what it was? He rubbed his head, he could'nt bring her into this, she had enough things to worry about, but could he leave her a second time without any explaination. He stared into the mirror, thinking, if someone or something did this to him, they would be able to cure it, but what if it was for a reason? Even if there was someone who did this, where was he supposed to look first, he decided he had to do something. He crept back into his room and got dressed quickly, the sleeves on his jumper were way to short and could show the black running down his arm, he walked into Tifas room and left a folded piece of paper on her bedside table, as he walked out he turned and looked at her one last time before walking down the stairs and opening the back door being met by a bitter cold breeze being unaware of numerous glowing yellow eyes watching him as he made his way down the street.

Vincent waited in an abandoned street with his arms folded, suddenly something crashed into the trash cans in front of him, a little black and white cat wearing a cape, crown and holding a megahone jumped out, "Oh hello Vincent awful weather were having isn't it!" he said in a scottish accent, Vincent rolled his eyes, "Where are you Reeve?" he said loudly, the cat ran around the corner and a minute later he was being held by a man who was grinning, "Aw comon Vincent weres your sense of humor?" he said, "Ha! Like he ever had one!!" the cat shouted again, Vincent growled, "Turned that stupid thing off Reeve" he said glaring at the little robotic cat, Reeve laughed, "Im sorry hes seemed to have grown on me, I've called him Cait Sid" he said stroking the feline.

"What do you want?" asked Vincent.

"Well I've found out something that might interest you" he said, Vincent looked at him, "Im listening " he grunted. "Well Ive just found out that Hojos finally done it, hes finally made a-"

Before he could finish, screams came from nearby, they looked at each other, they both knew what they were from, Reeve nodded towards the screams, "Go" he muttered, Vincent sighed again and drew his gun, he ran around the corner into the alleyway, to see a massive group of monsters attacking something on the ground, Vincent shot a warning shot into the air, the monsters all looked up and snarled at him, some launched themselves at him while others stayed were they were.

He threw them off with ease and made his way towards the other monsters.

When Vincent got rid of the rest of the monsters he looked down at what they were attacking, Cloud looked up at him, his face and arms covered in deep scratches "Whats going on!?" he gasped.

Dont you just love cliffhangers?

Hope you enjoyed, feel free to review, but no flames please!!!  
Chapter 3 coming soon

See ya!

Greensally


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote this whole chapter on the bus the other day, I actully missed my stop I was so into it.

Im getting much better reviews than I had hoped Parade bursts through room ... wtf? Anyway enjoy, things will be explained in this chapter!

Disclaimer: Dont own it

Expect spelling mistakes

Cloud walked through the alleyway breathing heavily, it was freezing outside, strange as it was in the middle of summer. His eyes darted around scanning the area, some how he felt he was'nt alone.

He only walked a few yards when he heard a crash, he stopped and saw a cat runnning past the alleyway, he raised his eyebrow, was he seeing things or was that cat wearing a cape? He shook his head and was about to walk again but slowly saliva dripped onto his shoulder from above, he looked up and gasped when suddenly a huge monster pounced on him, it had snarling teeth and wide yellow eyes.

Cloud clawed at the ground to try and get away from the monster but suddenly more appered from the shadows crawling towards him, he looked at the first one that attacked him and quickly booted it in the face making it screech in pain, Cloud scrambled up and ran for the street outside, but only more flew down from the rooftops above, there leathery wings flapping in the cold breeze as they landed on the ground, they panted hungerly as they crawled towards the blonde showing their razor sharp teeth.

Cloud braced himself, he was surrrounded by them. The monsters waited, they wanted to toy with their prey first before killing it.

One monster couldnt wait any longer, it lunged at Cloud from behind, knocking him to the ground, the rest of the monsters joined him Cloud dissapering underneath them.

The monsters sqeauled happily as they clawed at him, Cloud could only give muffled cries of help, desperatly trying to sheild his face from the monsters, he froze when he suddenly heard gunshots followed by the sounds of monsters falling to the ground. He felt the weight of the monsters lift of him and gasped when he saw Vincent standing over him, "Whats going on?" he panted not knowing what else to say, Vincent answered by grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, "Get up" he growled loading his gun, he looked up at the rooftops, his crimson eyes glistening in the moonlight, he could hear their claws scraping on the roofs as the ran towards the alleyway.

He whipped his head towards Cloud "Comon theres more coming" he muttered walking towards the street, Cloud stayed rooted to the ground, only a minute ago he was about to be killed by monsters and now he was being told what to do by a man in a cape?

"No, please tell me whats going on?" he asked again, Vincent stopped and gritted his teeth, he was in no mood of fighting tonight, he could feel a headache coming on. Before he could answer though a monster jumped down from the rooftop, Vincent dodged the creature and shot it in the head just as it was going to attack him, "Move!" roared Vincent at Cloud did'nt need to be told twice, he ran the opposite way only to be block off by more monsters who had also jumped down from the roof. Vincent rolled his eyes and leapt over to Cloud who was acting like a rabbit caught in the headlights he grabbed him and roughly shoved him behind a dumpster, "Stay down" he ordered and jumped back out shooting endless amounts of bullets at endless amounts of monsters seemingly to appear out of nowhere.

Vincent looked around desperate for an escape route and saw a car on the other side of the alleyway, he loaded his gun and ran across, hissing in pain when a monster jumped onto him, digging its claws deep into his shoulder, Vincent threw it off and looked down at his shoulder, his blood blending with his dark red cape. He pulled open the car door, the alarm screaming with the rest of the monsters, Vincent shot at the monsters with one hand as he used his claw to rip at numerous wires under the steering wheel and miraclously it started, he looked over to Cloud who was wrestling a monsters jaws away from his face, Vincent raised his gun and shot the monster straight in the head, Cloud threw the monster down and quickly ran to join Vincent.

Cloud panted as he sat in the passangers seat, Vincent slammed the door behind him and pressed down hard on the accelerator the tyres screeching as they sped out of the alleyway leaving the monsters screaming with annoyence as they drove away.

Cloud looked back at the alleyway breathing heavily from shock, his eyes wide as he looked at Vincent, "What were they?" he gasped, Vincent responded by grabbing Clouds shirt and lifted it up roughly, Cloud cursing in protest, it was worse than he had thought, the blackness was down his chest was now creeping around to his back, he pulled the shirt back down, "Shit" he muttered to himself, Cloud stared at him, "You know what it is don't you?" he asked quietly, Vincent said nothing, "Please tell me" he said desperatly, Vincent sighed, he had a right to know.

"Your an experiment" muttered Vincent, "Excuse me?" asked Cloud, Vincent rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long car ride.

"Your were in SOLDIER at one point, correct?" asked Vincent, "...Yeah but what has got to do with-"

"And at one point you were given an injection when you entered, correct?" he asked, Cloud paused trying to remember, "Yeah when I entered but-"

"He used it as a base, a starting point for-"

"No stop, who excactly is 'he' and what does it have to do with this stuff all over my chest and while were on the subject how the fuck did it end up there in the first place?!" he shouted, something exploded in him, he was sick of being in the dark about it, Vincent screeched the car to a halt and grabbed Cloud by the scruff of his t-shirt, his shoulder was throbbing and his head was worse, he was in absolutly no mood to listen to him, "Listen, let me make this very clear, I don't have to do this, instead I could do the easy thing and kill you right now but Im trying to help you, yet killing you seems like my best option" he said throwing Cloud roughly back into his seat and started the car again, joining the traffic.

Cloud remained speechless, feeling highly uncomfortable being in the same car as a man who had just declared he wanted to kill him, Vincent sighed, "5 years ago... I worked as a turk, we were sent to the Northren Crater one day to investigate strange activities that had been occuring down there..." he said, Cloud only nodded, "When we arrived, it was like nothing I had ever seen" he trailed off, his eyes getting lost in a memory he had blocked out for years...

_"Yo! Vincent! Elena and I are going to check the upper levels, you go down!" Reno shouted, Vincent nodded, his short black bangs covering his eyes, he turned and headed towards the lower levels of the craters._

_When he reached the bottom his eyes were blinded with mist, he squinted his eyes and carefully wandered deeper into the crater, suddenly something growled behind him, he spun around, clicking the saftey off his gun._

_The noise came again, this time it was more than one, he raised his walkie-talkie, but before he could press the button something lunged at him, he was thrown to the ground by a huge monster, its jaws snapping wildly towards his neck. Vincent managed to throw the beast off, it landed with a yelp._

_Vincent quickly jumped up, he spun around as more beasts surrounded him, he was trapped, suddenly an earpercing roar came from the mist, the monsters growled at him as they stepped back and through the mist came a creature bigger than all of them nearly three times the size of Vincent, Vincent stared at the beast in horror, his legs seemed rooted to the spot as everything else inside him screamed for him to run. _

_The monster had huging gaping jaws hosting hundreds of razor sharp teeth, his eyes were completely red and had claws for hands, he had massive red leather wings and spikes running down its back. _

_The other creatures stood behind it, they all roared and growled eagerly waiting for thier masters approval to attack._

_The monsters wasted no time in lunging at Vincent himself, Vincent gasped and dove out of the way at the last minute, the beast looked up and roared as he charged at him again this time missing by inches._

_Vincent stared in horror at the beast as it circled him, he saw his gun only a meter away, he looked at the beast and quickly ran towards it, the monster roared again and flew him towards Vincent, this time with perfect aim, Vincents eyes widened as the monster clamped its jaws down on Vincents neck, making him scream in agony, blood gashed from the wound, the creature bit down again, this time on his shoulder making Vincent scream even louder, not knowing how much more he could take._

_Suddenly a horrible burning sensation came from the bites, spreading through-out his body, he could'nt take anymore... His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out, the monsters screams of victory in the distance..._

"I woke up in Hojos labratory" Vincent muttered, "They said they had found me there after they heard screams, Hojo wanted to do tests, but I was to drugged up on morphine to object. I had been bitten by some alien creature, when it bit me it passed on its cells , it made me one of them, but Hojo wanted to see if he could turn me into a weapon for Shin-Ra. He pumped me with mako and some other shit, and it worked. I managed to escape and somehow changed back, I soon found out that the other monsters in the crater had broken loose and were too spreading their virus turning innocent people into monsters" he said painfully, Cloud frowned, "But, can't they just turn back like you did?" he asked.

"Thats the mako inside me, but it has'nt stopped it completely... Its only stalling it, but once your bitten, thats it, you can't go back" he said, Cloud paused before speaking, "But what has that got to do with me?" he asked as they stopped at a red light, Vincent rubbed his neck, Cloud noticed the large teeth marks that were there.

"Hojo was intriged by the monsters and I, he was convinced he could make his own creature, but he found that he needed the right person for it, someone who already had mako in thier system so he used the old SOLDIER files and experimented on every single soldier until he found you, you were the lucky one who had the right cells and right amount mako for him to sucessfully infect you with his own virus" Vincent said, Cloud stared into space, not being able to believe what he had just heard.

"But why does he want me? What does he want to use me for?" he asked fearfully, Vincent shook his head, "Thats what Im trying to find out, knowing that bastard its not good, Ive been trying to get rid of all the monsters but they spread extremely quickly, I have to find a way to stop them before they turn anymore people" he said, Cloud stared down at his lap, "So... what now?" he asked quietly, "We find Hojo and somehow find a cure for the both of us" Vincent muttered pulling up in the middle of a clearing, he pulled up the handbrake as Cloud looked out of the window in confusion, "What are we doing here?" asked, Vincent did'nt say anything, he pulled out a cell, "Were here" he muttered into it and closed it, "Comon" he said getting out, Cloud followed, he closed the door behind him and looked up into the sky as something seemed to hover over them, he squinted his eyes as a massive sandstorm erupted around him from the massive engines of a giant airship that landed in front of them, "This is the Highwind" said Vincent over the roaring engines as they died down.

The door opened and three figures emerged from the ship, the first was a young girl with short black hair and brown eyes, the second was a middle aged man who had dirty blonde hair and smoking a ciggarette. The third was a man that towered over the two of them, one of his arms replaced by a massive gun.

"This is Yuffie, Cid and Barrat" muttered Vincent walking over towards them, Cloud followed, the girl-Yuffie- put her hands on her hips as she looked Cloud up and down , "So this is the guy Reeve was talking about?" she asked, "Reeve?" asked Cloud asked looking at Vincent, "Reeve is an old friend of mine" he said, Cid drew from his ciggarette, "Comon, Reeve will wanna know about the kid" he said blowing out smoke and flicking the stub away and boarding the ship again, Barrat stared at Cloud a moment longer before following Cid, Yuffie smiled and followed the two men, Vincent sighed and slowly walked up the ramp, he turned to Cloud who was still looking up at the airship in slight shock, "Are you coming Cloud?" Vincent asked, Cloud did'nt answer know really know what to say, in the last 12 hours he had just found out he had been missing for two weeks, he was an experiment and he was nearly killed by monsters only to be saved by another monster, he would'nt be suprised if he was told he was turn into a chocobo tomorrow...

He sighed, he had set out to find a cure and Vincent seemed to be offering one, "Yeh Im coming..." he said walking into the ship the door closing behind him.

Sorry the ending sucks I could'nt think of a proper way to end it.

Anyway hope you enjoyed, please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry to keep you all waiting but heres the next chapter!

Chaos Nightbringer DO NOT start another version of this story, I didnt end this I simply re-wrote the ending because I want to make a sequel after this one, sorry if you got the wrong impression.

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters/plot

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tifa_

_When you read this I'll be gone and I don't know when I'll be coming back._

_Lets just say I have some things to straighten out..._

_Cloud_

Tifa woke to see Clouds' letter sitting on her nightstand, as she read it she sighed deeply, why did'nt he just talk to her, what could be that bad that he had to run off leaving her only three lines to explain his sudden departure, she left it on the nightstand and rubbed her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud stood in the middle of the giant ship, taking in his surroundings and what he had just heard from Vincent... of course this had to happen to him.

Yuffie walked over with her hands behind her back giving him a small smile, "Its pretty big is'nt it? Theres loads of stuff, theres bedrooms and a kitchen and the cockpit... well Im not really allowed go in there anymore..." she trailed off, Cloud smirked at her as Vincent came over casting cure on his shoulder, "Ive called Reeve, hes on his way" he said, Cloud looked at him, "Whos' Reeve?" he asked.

"Reeve is an old friend, used to work for Shin-Ra, he'll know more about this" Vincent replied, Yuffie sighed, "He has this creepy puppet thing too called... uh... Cait Sith, its seriously wierd" she said.

"Yuffie..." said Vincent warningly, she went quiet.

Cloud was given a short tour of the ship before Reeve arrived, uponing setting eyes on the blonde Reeve sighed heavily, "Its worser than I thought" he said he turned to Vincent.

"When did you find him?" he asked.

"Right after I talked with you, he was being attacked by monsters, do they know hes like this too?" he whispered as Cloud watched them form across the room, Reeve shook his head.

"Hard to say... Im a science man Vincent I don't tend to explore the paranormal side of things" he said to him before walking over to Cloud observing him, "For how long exactly have you been like this?" he asked, Cloud thought for a moment trying to recall even the faintest memory of where he had been when he was missing, Reeve took the silence as 'I don't know'

"Hojo definitly has something to do with this, hes' been working on this for years but I did'nt actully think he would be able to pull it off" he said straining his eyes as he turned Clouds head slightly looking at the darkness running up his neck starting to stain his blonde hair a murky black.

"Can we stop it?" asked Vincent leaning against the wall on the far side of the room, Reeve turned to him and shrugged, "I don't know, I would'nt say Hojo made a cure or antidote knowing him... but.. there must be some cure, you and Cloud are different your virus is from--"

"I know..." Vincent said walking away not wanting Reeve to finish talking, Cloud looked at Reeve for an answer for Vincents absence.

Reeve only shook his head, "He does'nt excactly like talking about it..." he sighed, Yuffie looked over Reeves' shoulder, "But will Cloud be okay? that black stuff seems to be spreading pretty quick" she said, Reeve rubbed his forehead obviously confused too about Clouds' state.

"My best guess Yuffie is that at this rate Cloud has a week before it finally spreads to the rest of his body, after that... he'll probably turn into whatever beast Hojo conjured up in his head" he said.

Everyone fell silent the only noise coming from Cid who was exhaling smoke, Cloud wrinkled his nose from the foul smell of tobacco wafting through the ship, he looked down at the ground, a week? that was it? he had just seven days to cure himself of a disease he could'nt even remember getting in the first place? He felt like screaming and he'd wake up back in his apartment this bad dream, if only it was that simple.

Reeve tried to lighten the mood, "But thats only my opinion Cloud, maybe it will be later, we should be able to find a cure" he said reassuringly, Cloud only nodded, he really wanted to be alone, a dull pain was starting to throb in his head.

Yuffie nudged Cid and Barrat and gestured towards the door they all left quietly followed quickly by Reeve, Cloud collasped on one of the chairs, he put his head in his hands, closing his eyes, his head was swimming, he had no idea what to do, he was in a ship full of basically strangers, he was going to turn into a monster in a week, and there probably was'nt even a cure, what as he to do? where was he to start? How was he supposed to tell Tifa? ... Tifa

He should'nt have left things like that with her, maybe he should have told her.

Suddenly a piercing pain stabbed through Clouds' body crippling him to the ground. Clutching his head flashes of light danced widly in his eyes, he could'nt see anything, trying not to scream out as the pain coursed throughout his body, he tried to get back up, not knowing why this was happening now, he fell to his knees from his failed attempt to stand, suddenly darkness took over him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud yawned as he walked into his apartment, he had spent the spent the day babysitting Denzel and both his energy and patience was drained.

He threw his keys carelessly on the coffee table and fell onto the sofa he sighed and closed his eyes.

10 minutes later as he was just dozing off three loud knocks came to the door, he opened one eye and yawned ignoring the knock, hoping whoever it was would go away thinking he was'nt home.

Just as he thought they were gone the door was sent flying as someone kicked it in, Cloud jumped up and gasped when he saw three men all holding guns, the man in front wasted no time and started shooting, missing and instead firing bullets into the wall behind Cloud.

The men barged through the small apartment knocking over everything in their path, Cloud was now cornered in the kitchen, he dodged in time as one of the men shot at him for a second time, one of the others snatched the gun from his hands, "Fool! Hes wants this one alive" he shouted as he turned back to Cloud grinning evily.

Cloud did'nt know who wanted him but he did'nt want to find out, he looked around the kitchen for any type of weapon, he spun around looking for a knife or something like it but before he could turn back something whacked him in the back of the head, his eyes widened as he fell to the ground, the last thing he saw were three men standing around, all with evil smiles across their faces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cloud!" a voice echoed in the distance, the blonde slowly opened his eyes, trying to jump up but someone pinned him down, he started kicking his legs wildly wanting to get away from whatever was holding him.

"Cloud!" the voice said again, he stopped, breathing heavily from his efforts to escape he saw Vincent and everyone else looking down at him, he stared at them all.

"Where are they?" he gasped, they looked at each othe rin confusion.

"Who Spike?" asked Cid, "The men... they had guns... they said he wanted me... alive" Cloud wheezed, his eyes darting back and forward as he recalled what he had gone through.

"Cloud... you were unconcious, it must have been a dream" said Yuffie sitting back, Cloud felt the pressure come off his arms, Vincent and Reeve- who had been holding him down- backed away, he sat up, his head was spinning.

"But... it was so real... I was...but I..." he muttered to himself.

Cloud, its must have been a memory... from when you were taken to Hojos lab" he said, Cloud took back control of his breathing, "Your right... I remember now" he whispered as a floodgate seemed to open his mind, memories were flooding back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cloud had woken a bright light was beaming down on him, he tried to roll over to get away from the light but he was'nt moving, his vision sharpened and he saw he was in a lab strapped to a table.

He grunted as he pulled the restraints stopping for breath as the door opened on the other side of the room, a man appered with glasses and long black greasy hair.

He looked down at Cloud and smiled to see he was awake, Cloud glared up at him.

"Now Im glad to see my men did'nt hit you over the head to hard" he said.

"Let me go right now" ordered Cloud, Hojo only laughed, "You are in no position to be barking orders at me right now" he said drawing out a large needle on the lad table beside him, it was filled with thick black liquid, Clouds eyes widened as Hojo flicked the needle once or twice, Cloud pulled at the restraints again, desperate to get away Hojo merely laughed and waited for the blonde to tire himself out.

"This will only hurt a bit" Hojo said and injected the needle into Clouds' neck, his eyes widened as they turned a black colour, the liquid was running through his body, his body started shaking violently as it felt like fire was consuming him, he saw Hojo walking back out of the lab ignoring Clouds screams as the fire swallowed him whole...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now another chapter done, sorry its just talking and stuff it was just to clear some things up, next chappie there will be some serious action!


End file.
